berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 324 (Manga)
Synopsis Isma and Isidro leap out of the sea and onto the Seahorse's deck. The crew watch as Isma, now apparently half-fish, wakes Isidro up and smiles at him. The stunned boy is speechless as he points out Isma's new tail, and she suddenly becomes aware of it as if she weren't already. Isma takes to having a tail immediately, wandering around the Seahorse's deck while screaming in shock and learning to balance a bucket on her new limb. She then stops to consider the fact that the gossip that made its way around the village in her youth was true; Isma truly is a merrow. Not wanting to let his crew be distracted, Roderick orders that they turn their attention to the Sea God. Meanwhile, Isidro begins to question Isma - when they were at her cabin, Isma had told Isidro that she'd hear voices while she swam in the sea, and that no matter how much she swam her tail never appeared. Yet, now, Isidro says, her tail has suddenly formed. Isma explains that for the first time, she heard the voices clearly that they told her to utter her true name. Before Isma can reveal her true name to Isidro, she is stopped by Ivalera, who says that all Astral creatures have a true name which, when known by other people, gives those people direct control over said Astral creature. Therefore, it is only to be given to the Astral creature's most trusted friends. The elf suggests that Isma not tell anybody present her true name. Serpico has his own question for Isma; he asks how she could have known her true name when nobody ever told it to her. Isma does not know the answer. Suddenly, several crewmen point out moving figures in the water: more merrow, all of them swimming towards the Sea God. Guts has been swarmed by parasites near the Sea God's heart but manages to free himself by swinging the Dragon Slayer like a tornado around his body. The Berserker Armor successfully protected Guts from all attacks, so he emerges unscathed. The parasites continue attacking, and the heart gives more great beats. This time, they are so strong that Guts' eyes and ears begin to bleed in addition to him being knocked back. The crew of the Seahorse all wonder if the merrow in the sea are allied with the Sea God. Before Isidro can chide them for their suspicions, he notices that Isma is leaning over the ship's bulwark and staring into the water. She leaps into the sea, telling Isidro that, like all other merrow, she wants to fight against the Sea God. Isidro orders Roderick to have the Seahorse follow the blue-haired girl. Roderick complies, putting his ship on a straight path towards the Sea God. Characters in Order of Appearance * Roderick * Azan * Casca * Ivalera * Schierke * Puck * Demon Child * Farnese * Isma * Isidro * Guts * Schierke